


Бесстыжий белый кролик

by Leka_Koks



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Делать подарки - это тоже искусство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстыжий белый кролик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Valentine по фандомам Nitro+Chiral.

— Держи!

Не хотелось признавать, но Кейске немного испугался, когда Гунджи протянул ему какой-то сверток. 

Кейске был с ним в «отношениях» уже три месяца и знал, что от Гунджи не следовало ожидать чего-то хорошего. Тот вел себя, как ребенок и всегда делал то, что хотел. Хотя они не совсем были в отношениях, потому что все по большей части происходило по принуждению. А те моменты, когда все было не по принуждению, Кейске вспоминать не хотел. И думать о том, что их становилось все больше и больше, тоже не собирался. 

— Что это? — осторожно спросил Кейске, беря в руки сверток.

— Подарок, — Гунджи пожал плечами. — Сегодня Белый день*. 

— Но я ведь не дарил тебе подарок на четырнадцатое февраля. Тебе не нужно дарить что-то мне в ответ.

Его немного удивило, что Гунджи вообще вспомнил об этом. Подобные праздники давно не отмечались и понемногу забывались. Но Гунджи вспомнил и даже подарок решил сделать. Из-за этого Кейске до сих пор не мог в себя прийти. Было как-то странно. 

— Как это не дарил? — удивился Гунджи, ухмыляясь и медленно подбираясь к Кейске. — Забыл, что именно в тот день у меня, наконец, получилось раскрутить тебя на минет? Ты так жадно сосал…

— Я помню! Помню! — закричал Кейске, отпрыгивая от Гунджи. Казалось, покраснеть еще больше было невозможно. Кейске даже жарко стало, но только от стыда, а не от слов Гунджи! Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что Гунджи с такой легкостью говорил пошлости. — Я открою твой подарок.

— Давай-давай.

Быстро разорвав грязную бумагу, в которую Гунджи завернул подарок, Кейске замер от удивления и легкого предвкушения, появившегося где-то внутри. То есть от ужаса! Его, так называемым, подарком оказался ужасно вульгарный костюм белого кролика. Состоящий из кроличьих ушек и джоков** с приделанным к ним пушистым хвостиком. И ошейника, конечно же. 

— Это что?

— Костюм, который ты сегодня наденешь, — ухмыльнулся Гунджи. 

Кейске быстро провел ладонью по лбу, вытирая пот. Он так сильно заволновался, что у него немного задрожали руки. Он уже в который раз думал, как вообще позволил втянуть себя во все это?

Бросив мимолетный взгляд, на уже обнаженного Гунджи, и оглядев широкие плечи, покрытые татуировками, мускулистые руки, тоже покрытые татуировками, плоский живот, длинные ноги… Кейске захотелось стукнуть себя по голове. Черт. 

— Я такой бесстыжий, — промямлил он тихо, когда забежал в ванную комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Ему очень сильно захотелось поговорить с Акирой. Но они теперь редко виделись, так как Акира спутался с Шики, а сам Кейске с Гунджи, соответственно. Но он до сих пор помнил ужас на лице Акиры, когда тот узнал, точнее, застукал Кейске с Гунджи. Было безумно стыдно. Потому что тогда, Гунджи увлеченно лапал его задницу и трахал языком рот. Сам Кейске, разумеется, отбивался и сопротивлялся изо всех сил. И уж точно не стонал и не зарывался пальцами ему в волосы. 

Акира тогда долго убеждал Кейске, что каратели не лучшая для него компания. Кейске это и сам знал, но разве от него что-то зависело? Гунджи силой забрал его к себе в квартиру и не выпускал. Сейчас, практически, ничего не изменилось, разве что, Кейске стал меньше сопротивляться. Все-таки Гунджи мог его убить. А этого Кейске точно не хотелось. 

— Эй, киса! Хватит прихорашиваться и выходи!

— Иду, — буркнул Кейске, и быстро нацепив на голову кроличьи ушки, выбрался из ванной. 

Пусть будет так. Раз уж это его подарок. Он получит удовольствие по максимуму.

**Author's Note:**

> Для визуализации можно посмотреть у меня в дневнике (здесь - http://leka-koks.diary.ru/p202813858.htm) несколько артов от よもち (yomochi).
> 
> *Белый день - японский, корейский и тайваньский негосударственный праздник, отмечается ежегодно 14 марта, спустя месяц после Дня святого Валентина (14 февраля). В Белый День мужчины дарят женщинам подарки в благодарность за подарки на День святого Валентина. (Вики)
> 
> **Джоки - http://www.underwearmen.ru/image/cache/data/Jocks/GIGO/g-0079-1-500x500.jpg


End file.
